


Falling down like angels fighting Stars and lightning hold me tightly

by Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Bros can cuddle as a treat, Grant has nightmares, cannon typicalish Grant behavior, i wrote this at 2 am while listening to cavetown, im bad at characterization lmao, no beta we die like men, the odads are shitty but we been knew, they are probably ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst/pseuds/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst
Summary: Grant has nightmares and he can cuddle his bros, as a treat.
Relationships: Grant Wilson & Terry Junior
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Falling down like angels fighting Stars and lightning hold me tightly

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from “Hazel” by Cavetown  
> Im so sorry if you read this theres a 90% chance its shitty  
> Big thank you to my fellow dndads fans for enabling me in yelling about Grant

Another chilled night swept through the highest tower of castel ravenloft. The room was small and cold, atleast they had gotten a blanket each. The blankets were all as thing as paper and kept no heat but hey it was something wasnt it? Grant had finally managed to drift off to unconsciousness after three days straight of simply being unable to sleep. A cold wind swept past chilling the boy to his bones dragging him from the warmth of sleep to cold reality. To be fair to the wind it wasnt the only thing that woke him up.

The terrible feeling of being trapped inside a living thing and his feet slipping beneath him trying to find somewhere that wasnt wet. His arms shook with the weight of the axe in his arms slicing the monster at the midsection. 

Then he was drowning, blood poured onto him dragging him into an endless sea of blood that beat against him. He choked as the life of a creature flooded his mouth. A distant part of him wondered at how not salty the blood was. The iron tang of the blood forced its way down his throat and into his lungs as he tried to find where the surface was.

Grant woke with a stifled gasp and near gag. He struggled against the thin blanket wrapped around him before his mind returned to him. Blood rushed though his ears as his heart worked overdrive against a nonexistent threat. Grant bit his lip to silence a sob, not wanting to wake any of the others. 

Then it began to slip away. A vauge panic grew in Grant’s chest as he felt the momentary fear sliding away like sand through his fingers. The familiar feeling of nothing settled back where something else might have existed at some point. He wanted to feel sad, god he just wanted to feel anything at all. Even pain at this point would make him happy if he could actually feel it.

“Grant?” Grant froze at the sound of a voice but he relaxed the smallest bit as Terry Junior continued to talk “is that you?” A small noise of conformation came from Grant as he nodded, before realizing nodding wouldnt do much and saying as softly as he could “yeah its me.” Moonlight fell through the window showing Terry Junior had sat up from the spot he had claimed as his bed. 

Their grandparents hadnt bothered to provide actual beds of course. 

“Are you okay? What happened” Tj’s voice was quiet but concerned and tired. Grant reasoned with himself that the others probably hadnt gotten much sleep recently either. “Yeah just... bad dream.” Grant huffed something that could be a laugh wrapping his arms around his legs “and its freezing in here.” Tj laughed softly and the moonlight showed him nodding “god yeah right. Wanna huddle for warmth?”

Grant froze at that, his eyes darting from the floor to Terry. “What?” His voice was so quiet it was barely loud enough to be considered a whisper. Tj shrugged so casually like a cat stretching. “I mean thats what they always say you should do when in a situation where you are cold. Huddle for warmth” Grant saw the logic in it but was still hesitant. Another cold gust whipped through the tower and Grant began to make his way across the room.

Tj was by far the tallest out of the 5 of them. If he wasnt on the same team Grant would have sworn that he was in football. With another shrug Grant pushed away the thought for another day as he stood above Terry. His blanket wrapped around him like a kid who had a nightmare and wandered into his parents room. “Cmon down, join the club” with a mild start Grant realized Nick was already laying on Terry. He snored softly from where he was cuddled up to one side of Tj.

Grant stifled a yawn as he lowered to the ground, shifting to be on the other side of Terry. Somehow Terry was warm, like some sort of space heater. Grant settled beside Terry. His head settling on Tj’s arm. Tj’s arm moved to be closer to Grant. Who shifted again his eyes growing heavy as Terry’s warmth spread. Within a few minutes Grant was asleep again, his mind thankfully blank of any dreams.

~~~~~~~~

Sun flooded through the window and peeled Grant’s eyes open. For a moment of confusion he wondered where he was before settling down. At some point during the night Lark and Sparrow had moved from their claimed corner to join the other three boys. They were all now nestled in a comfy little cuddle pile. The faintest ghost of a smile found its way on to Grants face. Maybe it wasnt as terrible as it could be.


End file.
